You Need Sleep Shadow Girl
by King Avery
Summary: Leslie is having trouble sleeping at school. a familiar face helps her to nod off. or is it just a nice dream? rated T just to be safe, nothing creepy.


You Need Sleep, Shadow Girl

Since leaving Huntsdale life had become so much more vibrant, but –if possible- even more stressful. College was not something she'd been prepared for. Life the way it had been before Leslie never entertained the idea of attending one. The classes and the studying and the work; the mundane magnificence of it all made her proud to be boringly human surrounded by other boring humans. Sadly, the workload was also exhausting.

As per the usual routine Leslie stumbles into her dorm room- glad she'd managed to swing a single. She promptly strips down to underwear and a soft grey tank top and flops onto her bed. Already the stress of today is fading, but there is an ever-present weight on her chest lying there in what should be her safe place.

Normally she'd roll over and pass out after watching a few videos on her laptop. This was not one of those nights she quickly realized. Her mind begins to wander… She's thinking about home. How insanely different life was two years ago was from six months ago; and how six months ago was from a few weeks ago… She thinks of the people too. Of her father, of Ren, Rab, Tish, Ani, Ash…Niall….Irial…..

She wonders what they are doing and if they even still remember her. Unconsciously she rubs her shoulder, letting her fingers brush over the scarring along the top of her back.

She's trying to push the thoughts away. They only ever cause her stress. Maybe some more videos or perhaps a movie can lull her into sleep a while?

Infuriatingly neither of these work. She stares at the digits in the bottom corner of the screen reading 2;37 am. Classes will start in a few hours now. Angry, she rolls over to get away from the harsh light. Now curled against the edge of her bed she sighs. These were the times she wished for a relationship. Having someone there to relax with would be great. She could certainly use the comfort to cut off her raging thoughts.

Just for a moment she allows herself to remember the feeling of being held close, of feeling safe with someone she believed loves her. Almost instantly her tensed body relaxes, but she feels infinitely more lonely. The downside of wishful thinking.

Minutes pass and blur together; it seems she is finally nodding off. Lying there between blissful rest and agonized consciousness she chalks up the dip in the mattress behind her to a trick of the mind.

Imagined warmth spreads through her as the dream-person's chest rests comfortable to her back. The rise and fall creating a smooth rhythm that evens out her own breath. An arm slips around her middle. Old habits have her tensing, wondering how quickly she could get a hand around the hunting knife under the mattress. But the gesture isn't aggressive or sexual. It's just a warm comforting gesture that puts her at ease almost as quickly as she went rigid.

"Shh, Leslie. Calm down." He rubs soothing circles into her hip, speaking in the tender tone reserved only for her and Niall. "I'm not here to do anything malicious."

Fighting to keep composure, Leslie snaps back icily, "I thought we all agreed I'm out of it all? How did you even find me?"

Hesitant fingers stroke the scarred skin between her shoulders and a gentle murmur reaches her ears. "The link between us can never be completely severed. I followed your longing, Leslie. It called to me as your thoughts no doubt did. Seems you don't want to be completely out of it, love."

" _Well shit,"_ Leslie thinks. There really is no comeback to that; it was true after all. "You shouldn't be here. We agreed on that."

"I missed you too." Comes his amused response. "It's only for tonight. Now, shh, you need sleep Shadow Girl."

Leslie relaxes all the way back into him. She knows she is allowing herself be swept up in his honeyed words again, but in that moment she couldn't bring herself to care. Her resolve crumbles to dust when he begins humming a lullaby softly into her ear. "Fine. Just for tonight." Glad the dark is hiding her smile she nuzzles deeper into the pillow. Her last thought is that the feary behind her smelled like home.

Long after her breathing had evened Irial stayed. Sometimes humming, sometimes stroking her hair listening to her heartbeat. Dawn approached much faster than he wanted and it was time to disappear. Back to Huntsdale and the courts; and away from his shadow girl and the peace of mind he found with her.

Leslie wakes with her alarm half expecting to see Irial asleep beside her. Looking around everything seemed normal. Had it all been a dream? If so it was a pretty damn great one. Still, she feels refreshed while getting ready for the day. There is a renewed spring in her step. She finds herself hoping for a repeat of that dream sometime soon.

End.


End file.
